


The end of the harvest

by earlofpoisons



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Cute, Drabble, Fairies, Fluffy, M/M, Pagan Festivals, Samhain, Sorcerers, tyunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlofpoisons/pseuds/earlofpoisons
Summary: Taehyun always loved Samhain, but it became even more special when he met Hueningkai, the beautiful fairy that came to the human world.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 10





	The end of the harvest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work in english and it's a translation and adaptation from my drabble originally written in portuguese with BTS as characters. Hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry if there're mistakes 'cuz english is not my first language (and I'm not fluent).

People ran and danced around the bonfire in the middle of a large field. The music sounded through flutes and lyres, accompanied by the clapping and singing of those who were celebrating Samhain. 

The celebration that preceded the winter solstice was one of the most important and Taehyun always loved being part of it. Everything was so beautiful, the songs to Morrigan rose and the boy let his voice be heard with the others.

The end of a cycle and the beginning of a new year also brought hopes of better opportunities. Wishes were thrown into the fire, the music played and people laughed while drinking punch. 

Taehyun was admiring everything, waiting for what really mattered to him that day. Since he was a child, Kang felt the energy of those who went through the veil. He learned that it should be celebrated and that spirits should be guided, but he also learned that it was not only the dead who visited them at that time. 

Leprechauns, gnomes, elves and fairies could cross during Samhain and it was during one of the festivals, a few years ago, that he met Hueningkai. 

He was used to seeing mischievous leprechauns who used the passage to disturb humans, while other wights visited the flowers and took care of the fauna and flora. Taehyun had never seen a fairy, he had only heard stories about how beautiful and unique they were. So when the brunette fairy took his vision, the boy was in disbelief.

The white robes of light fabric made him look like what a large part of humanity would call an angel. Everything was soft, the colors of the clothes, the hair looking so smooth, the bare feet that contained a lightness never seen before, the lips full and flushed, the deer eyes that made him even more graceful. He was sure it was the most beautiful sight he had ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

He didn't know how they got close, but that day he discovered the name of the fairy and that he was an air elemental. He also discovered that the fairy can tell the most beautiful stories with his soft and melodic voice. He was so ethereal, the blonde boy was simply amazed. 

Since that day Taehyun has always been waiting for him during Samhain. He was sad that he couldn't see him for the rest of the year, felt his heart ache at the farewell, but having him at least for one day was better than living eternity without him. 

He was anxious. He took the rest of the cider, deciding to go a little among the people present, greeting some acquaintances and returning the smile of those who looked at him with joy. 

He stood there, watching people dance around the fire and in the midst of his distraction he felt hands cover his eyes and the familiar voice filled his hearing. A smile spread across his lips, his heart beating fast when he touched the soft hands and removed them from his vision. 

He turned to face the boy, his eyes shining when he found his face — so beautiful. Hueningkai also looked at him with admiration, they were fully aware of their own feelings, even if it didn't make sense. A fairy and a human descendant of sorcerers, so in love that they await the only day of the year that can meet. 

They ran through the trees, filling the forest with laughter, hands joined while seeking their refuge. They reached the waterfall that fell into a beautiful cascade, the sounds of the forest mixing with the water and lulling the soundtrack in the background of complicit smiles. Taehyun’s hands were guided to the beautiful face, which nestled under the soft, loving touch. 

Huening touched his chest, feeling the warmth under the thin shirt. He slid his palms until his arms were around the neck of the other, his lips came together, until there was no more distance. 

They sealed all feelings with a kiss full of affection. At that moment they didn't care about the distance that separated them, they just dedicated themselves to each other and the time they had together. Just as Morrigan went to Dagda, Hueningkai wouldn't mind waiting every year to go to Taehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, but I really like this story. Let me know what you think!


End file.
